7 minutes in heaven! (Akatsuki flavor) XD
by naruhina8
Summary: When a girl stumbles upon the Akatsuki base and gets mixed up into the game of 7 minutes in heaven! O.O" *gasps* XD Suggestions for members you want are welcomed! Rated T.
1. Intro

**_7 minutes in heaven_**

**_(Akatsuki flavor)_**

_'Why does this happen only to me?!' You thought. You were just walking and stumped upon a cave. You just wanted to explore it, until 6 weird guys stop you with a friendly greeting. They all wore the same clothing, black cloaks with red clouds on it. "Hey! Pein this is the probulary the newbie Zetsu talked about!" A blonde haired guy said as a long bang covered his right eye carrying you deeper inside the cave. "Really! That's a certain surprise" A man said stepping out of the shadows as I saw he had a lot of piercings located all over his face. "Ya!~ and it's a girl too" A masked man said almost dancing full of joy. _

_You were going to explain to them that you weren't any newbie they thought you were until you remembered the last phrase the masked man said. "Eh! What do you mean it's a girl too!?". A silver haired guy with light purple eyes came up whispering to you "Its because there's only one girl but boss over there always has dibs on her" "I heard that!" the "boss" said "Almighty push!" he yelled as the guy with silver hair crashed into the nearest wall. "Ow! You know that fucking hurts!" He said as he leaned his right hand onto his injured head. "Hmp what's the newbie's name then?" A red head said as you didn't noticed him standing in the corner the whole time._

_ He looked probulary the least weirdest and normal out of all of them. "Oh well I am _" "oo!~ _-chan! I'm Tobi, a good boy" the masked man said as you just realized his real name. Soon all the guys gathered around telling you all of their names. "So you're Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi" you said as you repeated their names to memorize them into your mind. "Well 4 members are missing" Sasori said. "Ooo!~ Tobi got a good idea! We should have a party~" He said as he already had a party hat on his head. 'Eh!? When did he…!' you thought but ignored the simple thing to the back of your mind. Everyone looked at the boss like asking for his permission. "Why not" he said not wanting to let everyone spirits down. "Yeah so amazing might as well play 7 minutes of heaven!" Sasori said joking around. _

_Well that leads me to sitting down on the floor around 7 guys I barely just met in a circle. 'Well I guess you can't get out of this pickle _' you thought almost sighing, "Tobi has the bucket!" he said with a hat instead. "Um...Er…isn't that a hat?" you say confused by his words. "Or is it!" he said answering your question with a question. "…eh?" you mutter. "You get used to it un" Deidara whispered into my ear as he leaned to you. _

_"What's with all of the noise!" A guy said appearing inside the living room. He had dark coal eyes and raven hair. 'Well I guess he isn't much of a morning person' you thought. "Sasuke-kun! Come join our party!~" Tobi said trying to hug him. "Or I'll tell everyone about your secret~" He muttered loudly at Sasuke. "Fine" he said giving up as he sat across from you. 'He didn't ask about me' you thought. "Since you're the newbie you pick first _-chan!~" The masked man said sweetly as he gave you the "bucket" that looked like a hat. You after 10 seconds pick up a…_

**_Hi guys this is my first 7 minutes in heaven kind of thing. If you want just suggest what guy you what me to do! I wanted to do something with Akatsuki since they are awesome XD anyway reviews are gladly welcomed ^o^/_**


	2. Sasori

"Since you're the newbie you pick first _-chan!~" The masked man said sweetly as he gave you the "bucket" that looked exactly like a hat. You after 10 seconds pick up a…

A wooden block!? You thought confused of what laid on your palm. It seemed like something you would use for games like Jenga. "Eh! Who would put in a wooden block?" You asked looking for the person.

"Ugh…Tobi I swear you get dumber everyday" Sasori said as he claimed the piece. "But Tobi is a good boy!~" He replied back as you felt he was smiling behind the orange mask of his. 'I…I got Sasori' you thought trying not to turn red like a tomato already. "Okay guys have fun! Well not too much fun..!" Deidara said with an evil smile wide enough to spread ear to ear as he gladly pushed you two into the pitch black closet.

You couldn't see a single thing in the limited space given to you. You heard the loud clutch as the closet was officially locked. It wasn't like you wanted to escape from the handsome red head so you were glad at the privacy they were giving you at least.

You would not even be shocked if they were trying to listen to your upcoming conservation by putting their ears against the door, but you still didn't care. You wanted to pick him from the beginning.

Now you were uncertain of which actions to take first so you began with a simple thing. "Wait I have a question why would Tobi put in a wooden block?" You said curious of his recent actions. "He's being his usually stupid self since my technique is using puppets" He answered.

"Puppets? That awesome!" you said actually meaning it. "You...You don't find it creepy or anything?" He said bewilded by my reaction. "Nope~" you say without a flinch. You smiled as he couldn't see your facial expressions in this darkness that consumed you two.

You stood quiet for a minute until Sasori broke the silence like brittle. "I know this might be…well out of topic right now but what is art to you?" as he took you by surprise. "Art?" You say repeating his question out loud again. You hesitated before answering his such direct question.

"I think art is a masterpiece with unlimited creativity and should last an eternity" You said surprised that your own statement. By the time you finished your sentence you barely realized that he was inches away from you which caused you to get a light pink color plastered on your cheeks.

"I completely agree with you _-chan" He said with a soft silky voice that reminded you of velvet. He placed his finger upon your chin making you look straight inside his emerald green eyes that you could drown in anytime of the day. You smile as you think of this. You slowly draw your lips to his like a magnet. They fit perfectly into his.

You were amazed of the gentleness he used on you. He held you firmly sending the message of never wanting this moment to end. You clutched back feeling the same exact way making no space intervene.

You broke apart taking in small breaths. "Wow you're a better kisser then I thought you were Sasori" you said teasing him as it resulting him blushing wildly. "Ha! Aleast I surprised you" he said with a laugh before couniting back to your uncompleted session. This time came with more hunger as you ruffled up his blood-stained hair.

He clutched your face pushing you closer to him. "Guys!~ your 7 minutes are over" As you recognized it belonged to Tobi.

You were nearly about to say to give you guys 5 more minutes but you knew they would probably laugh at you. You moved apart trying to make sure to leave no evidence behind.

"Ugh right when it starts getting good" He commented as you giggled. The door opened reviling the light which at first stunned your eyes since you were already used to the darkness.

Both of you walk out of the closet hand in hand. "So Sasori, my man you finally got a kiss!" Deidara said as everyone looked at Sasori's messed up hair. Well one clue was left behind. "Shut up" he said as he gladly smiled back at me.

A/N

Hi guys I hoped I got Sasori's personality good enough! /  
And I know this is a short chapter…


	3. Tobi

**_7 minutes in Heaven_**!

**_(Akatsuki Flavor)_**

**_Tobi_**

_As you dipped your hand into the miniature hat which laid in front of you. You choose the one that was…Sticky!? You quickly received it seeing what the heck it could possibly be. Turns out it was a dango. Yup you said it, a dango!?_

_ Now your hand was sticky from barely touching it. "Yummy!~" Tobi said grabbing it from your palm. He quickly ran to the far corner of the room eating it. 'Nani!? He still ate it' you thought._

_"Nothing beats that~" He said rubbing his stomach like if he was full of the small proportion. "So does that mean I got Tobi?" You asked wondering if he only ate it because he was hungry. _

_"That was Tobi's yes!" He answered. "So~ how do you play?" He said meaning it. 'Oh no once he learns out the true objective of this game he'll be traumatized forever' you thought making an easy prediction as you stood up from your sitting position._

_"Tobi! Come over here for a second will ya!" Deidara said as literally all the members surrounded the masked man as they whispered a thousand things at once. I only heard laughter and snickering. Finally after a minute or so they broke apart from their circle sitting back into their previous seats._

_'I wonder what they told Tobi' you reflected regretting of not eavesdropping beforehand. "Okay you lovebirds get inside!" Deidara said as he was acting as the host of this game. He pushed you both physically inside the closet. "See you in 7 minutes un!" He said shutting the door in front of your faces. "Bye Dei-senpai!~" Tobi replied waving gleefully alittle bit too late as he was probably long gone._

_Now was the first time you were alone with him. 'I don't know what to do…' you asked yourself. "You don't have to play if you don't want too… its perfectly fine" You said trying to reassure him with no pressure even though it was hard due to his mask attached to his face._

_"Why wouldn't I _-chan?" He said looking directly at you. His voice changed from the high pitched one to a surpisly normal tone. You blushed so madly you couldn't stop yourself from doing it. "Well…we have to something first Tobi" You said slyness. You placed your hand on the cold mask. "You have to take it off" You said excited since you wondered what his face could possibly look like._

_ 'Does he have friendly eyes?' 'No maybe pale lips?' You thought trying out each possibly carefully. "Hm you must always have it your way" he said like if he knew you for a long time. 'OMG HE'S GOING TO DO IT!' you yelled mental almost jumping in joy._

_But of course you were shut down. Turns out rather than taking off his mask he only showed part of it. 'Well I guess I got partly of what I wanted' you thought satisfied with it enough. You could only see his lips. Before you realized it you crashed into his lips. They were soft like if they weren't touched before in a life time. _

_He quickly drew apart from you. You were in shocked Tobi went to funny and childish to a… you couldn't quite describe it. He chuckled at your amazement on your face. "Let's play Go fish _-chan!~" He said in that high pitched voice again. You now understood his plan. "Yes I would to Tobi~" You said while he took out cards._

_ "Ha!" A voice yelled as the door opened. "Eh!?" Deidara said as he watched both of you playing the card game. "I told you nothing would happen Deidara" Sasori said unsurprised at all. "Hmp!" Deidara said not wanting to confess he lost the bet. _

_"Shh" Tobi said putting a finger to his mask. Both of you walk out, while the whole day you smiled back at each other. _

**_A/N _**

**_Hi guys this is my first time ever writing about the Akatsuki so I hope I did good! ^o^b I love tobi XD ROTFL I didn't want to spoil anything about Tobi so yeah!_**


	4. Itachi

**_7 minutes of heaven_**

_(Akatsuki Flavor)_

_Itachi!_

**_A/N : I know most of these have a lot of clichés and all o well XD I been trying to really do my research for these Akatsuki members and their personality so I can get it right! I know a lot of people like Itachi so I hope you like it~ and sorry for not updating a lot I recently had been sick for almost a week. Now school is really taking my time I sometimes stay up late. I'm getting wayyy out of topic now .-. Itachi will probulary be alittle bit OOC. _**

**_Enjoy! lol_**

You were scared which person in this very room you were about to pick. You guess it was all in fate's hands now. 'Why am I making a big deal out of this anyway_! It's just a game right!' you thought but the feeling still didn't seem to want to shake off to you. It was like an annoying shadow you couldn't get rid of no matter what solutions you tried. "Hmp" you said determined as your fingers slipped though many objects. "Ha!" you said as you almost threw out your chosen item.

Tobi took away the hat sitting down himself. You have chosen a necklace. It seemed very normal looking not really any special features imprinted on it. It had 3 very dull silver rings attached to it. You raise it in the air as you showed everyone like you were showing off your "prize". "Isn't that Itachi's?" Kisname said as he recognized it in less than a second.

"Where is Itachi anyway un?" Deidara asked looking around the room. "That is mine indeed" A voice said as it ringed though your ear drums. You stood shocked as he stood right behind your back with a calm presence.

'When…when did he get here?' You thought not sure what to think of. "Ah I knew I was right" Kisname said glad of his small victory which didn't really mean anything to this point. Itachi already started walking to the closet in his usually slow pace. 'Man this probualry won't be much fun since he seems so cold.

Before you knew it he was already leaving you behind. "Hey wait for me aleast!" you shouted as you trailed after him. "I guess this one won't be as interesting as I hoped so un" Deidara muttered. "Hmp why are you sad? you're the one not being locked up in a closet" Sasori said cant believing Deidara's weird being.

You finally stepped inside the closet and the door closed behind you instantly. You didn't except the room to be so dark as you thought you were aleast have a small source of light. Things seemed very awkward and boring as you look just stood in silence. You leaned against the wall which the cold metal rubbed against your already chilled skin. "Oh here's your necklace back" You said as you still had it in your hand. He just stared at you as he claimed it back. 'No thank you?' you thought getting more annoyed by the second.

His red sharigan eyes stood out against the darkness almost like a glow stick. Those eyes amazed you. 'Ugh I hate how i can't seem to hate him!' you said as you tried to remain your anger. You kept finding so many things to like well except for the obvious anti-social act.

"Itachi why do you have to be so cold!?" "Aleast try to talk or something!" You yelled getting angry at his stubborn to cooperate at all. "Why did you even play along with this game" You said while tears rolled down your cheeks. 'Why am…I such a crybaby?' you thought as you hated the salty tears you tasted. You were surprised as soft lips met yours.

'What's…What's happening?' you thought as the tears stopped only shortly as a new unknown emotion empowered you. "I don't like seeing people cry escially for a girl like you" He said in a tender voice. Goosebumps spread all over to your body at his statement. You blushed as you looked away afraid of showing yourself from your puffy red eyes and now blushing face.

You couldn't think of a comeback now. "I think I may know a method to stop those tears of yours" he said as he wiped a single drop off your cheek. His fingers hanged on to your face crangling it. He kissed you again as it did worked. You kissed back as you were filled with joy at Itachi's new self. You had to tiptoe to reach aleast near to his height.

You broke apart from his behalf as you secretly wanted more. "I guess it did work hm?" He said. "It sure did" you said barely been able to say this. Now you were the one to make the move as you almost roughly kissed him hanging on his neck. His fingers traveled to your hips in a slow movement. 'Who knew Itachi was such a romantic?' you thought.

"One minute warning!" Kisname said from the outside world. 'Well one minute is enough right?' you thought not breaking the kiss just yet. He didn't try to do the same either as you too were almost lost in you make out session. "Time's up!" They yelled as the door swaged wide open to all making you feel expose.

'Man 7 minutes does past by!' you thought. Both of you separated from each other to the other side of the closet but you could tell they already knew what happened.

"Wow Itachi doesn't seem as heartless as I thought" Sasuke said as this was probulary the first thing he was spoken since the very beginning of the game.

As you walked out of the room you were met by Itachi's hand. "Here you should probulay keep it" he whispered in your ear. He put the object inside your hand as you held it almost guessing what it could be.

'Man now I'm sure glad I played this game' you thought smiling.

Later you realized what you held. It was his necklace. "Itachi…" you uttered as you could still feel his lips on yours like if it happened seconds before.

**_A/N _**

**_Omg I swear I'm soo not used to this kind of thing / But I do enjoy writing it of course!~ and I guess I should rate this one T? I know some of these characters are kind of OOC since I'm pretty sure none of the Akatsuki would actually play this game XD Okay maybe only Hidan ROTFL ( I been putting a lot of A/Ns recently! O.o) I'm surprised at myself that the ending! *bows* XD RTOFL_**


End file.
